Inevitable
by FuriousBlood
Summary: Twilight Sparkle siempre ha sobrellevado increíbles responsabilidades a pesar de ser aún muy joven. Habituada a actuar como adulta antes de tiempo, ha omitido por completo que su propia madurez sigue en proceso. Un inocente encuentro entre amigos le ha despertado apetitos desconocidos. ¿Qué es todo esto?


Aunque breve, no podía olvidarlo. Ese fugaz encuentro con Sunburst había resultado mucho más excitante que cualquier otra experiencia previa con algún corcel. No lograba explicarse cómo había tenido el atrevimiento de ciertas libertades que se había permitido en su presencia: miradas acarameladas, sonrisas seductoras y algún que otro comentario indiscreto, lanzado así, con temblor pero con ardor, como si no pudiese detenerlo. ¿Estaría quizá mucho más adulta? Twilight Sparkle apenas se reconoció a sí misma coqueteando con un potro por primera vez, como si fuese una yegua versada en el arte de la seducción.

Lo curioso era que no parecía experimentar ningún remordimiento por ello, cuando habitualmente su accionar era víctima de un feroz juicio posterior que le acarreaba estrés y lamentos. No, ésta vez no. ¿Curioso, verdad? ¿A qué se debería? ¿Por qué no se había encogido o inentado perpetrar una huida, como en cualquier otro momento parecido? ¿Po qué ésta vez se había sentido capaz de aproximarse a un corcel con total decisión? ¿Sería Sunburst? ¿Qué había en él que en el resto no? ¿por qué respiraba tan cómoda a su lado, adivinando la calidez de su pelaje bajo el manto de mago?

¡¿Y éstos pensamientos?! ¿Qué hay con todo esto? ¿Por qué de repente la tímida princesa Twilight, incapaz de sostener la mirada a quien sea por más de unos segundos, ahora parecía ser devorada por una ansiedad impiadosa?

Twilight respiró profunda y suavemente. Se hallaba de pie ante el espejo de su tocador, en su habitación en el castillo. Asió el cepillo y comenzó a disciplinar su cabello mientras su mente divagaba. Desde la visita del mejor amigo de Starlight Glimmer no había vuelto a ser la misma. Se pregunaba si acaso sus amigas lo notarían. De repente se sentía mayor, más adulta, más...femenina. ¿Qué sería?

Fugazmente recordó a Flash Sentry y su pequeña aventura en aquél reino extraño y alterno. Según recordaba, lo vivido bien podía calificarse como bochorno en vez de enamoramiento. El muchacho le hacía sentir especial y halagada, pero el encuentro con Sunburst parecía embeberse de un tinte totalmente distinto.

Sunburst era más...¿cómo describilo? ¿Alto? ¿masculino? jamás había visto a un joven corcel que luciera tan bien su barba en mechón. Incluso su cuerno era dos veces más ancho y sumado a esto su porte elegante y conocimientos, Sunburst acabó siendo una figura poderosamente atractiva para la Princesa de la Amistad. Tal había resultado el impacto, que sin siquiera proponérselo, la pequeña Twilight le había lanzado unas miradas tiernas y ese - para nada sutil - comentario: _"Imagino que debió verse adorable..."_

¡Por la piedad de Celestia! ¡Había actuado como toda una citadina en plena cacería! como si algo...algo muy dentro de ella se despertara. Un deseo de...

Twilight sacudió la cabeza. Los recuerdos le invadian de pudor. Como una borrachera que no se desea mencionar al otro día. Ella había actuado como si quisiera...

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerzas.

¿Había intentado enviarle un claro mensaje de intenciones románticas? ¡Sería la primera vez en la vida! Se sonrojó, revoloteó la mirada jugando con el cepillo nerviosamente. ¿Ella? ¿Sería capaz de avanzar ella, en lugar de esperar al corcel? ¿Eso...qué sinifica?

Un cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago y las patas traseras. Recordarlo le ponía impaciente de nuevo. Como si buscara...como si quisiera...verle de nuevo.

 _ **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Después de un siglo y medio (lo sé; prometí que no los iba a abandonar y sin embargo así fue) he vuelto. Mi salud sigue en un vaivén cuestionable y peligroso. Pero no importa. Voy a seguir escribiendo. Quería contarles que estoy trabajando en la continuación de La Quinta Princesa, pero no pude resistirme a este nuevo fic, quizá víctima de los nuevos episodios que acabo de ver. Disculpen lo breve, en la próxima entrega será mejor. ¡Y tengo suculentas novedades! ahora en mi Twitter personal @blood_furious encontrarán ilustraciones (sí, también dibujo) de escenas de mis fanfics, y tal vez algún intento de comic (según mi salud me dé)**_ _ **Espero contactar con ustedes por ese medio también.**_ _ **¡Un gran abrazo a todos!**_


End file.
